Ropes are well known tools used in a variety of applications. In particular, ropes are extensively used in firefighting and lifesaving applications, where they must be quickly accessed and deployed in what is usually an emergency situation. Ropes are also used extensively in rock climbing or mountain climbing. Once the situation is under control, or an ascent or descent completed, however, a used rope must be returned to its container in a condition that will allow it to be accessed again with the same swiftness and efficiency as before.
Repacking a rope can be a laborious process, requiring at least two, and maybe more, persons. Used ropes can pick up a lot of dirt or water, and may get tangled or knotted up when used. Thus, having to guide a rope under such conditions can be very time consuming and difficult, usually requiring the coordinated efforts of multiple persons.
What is needed is a way that a single person can efficiently and effectively guide a rope to a desired location.